Le coma
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry sombre dans un profond coma, saura-t-il en sortir ? Un homme fera tout son possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi.


Voilà un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Je l'avais commencé il y a 2/3 mois de cela et j'ai pensais qu'il était temps de le finir ! Je vous rappelle que je l'ai classé rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien ! ;)

Je remercie aussi ma Beta RockRock8888 qui a bien voulu me le corriger à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Et Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Le coma_**

Si cela avait été en d'autres circonstances, tout le monde se serait jeté sur lui ou du moins aurait peut-être pu faire un geste. Sauf que le choc était présent dans chaque cœur, tout était terminé, enfin… Mais leur Héros l'avait payé de sa vie, devant leurs propres yeux sans qu'aucun n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Les regards s'étaient portés sur Harry, puis sur Voldemort qui était bel et bien à terre, mort, pour revenir une nouvelle fois sur Harry allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Un seul homme avait bougé, un seul, celui pour qui le monde s'était écroulé devant ses yeux. Il marcha, sans vraiment savoir comment, jusqu'au corps d'Harry. Il savait, bien avant de poser un genou à terre pour prendre son pouls, oh que oui il savait. Ce n'est pas pour l'Avada Kedavra qu'avait lancé quelque secondes plus tôt Voldemort, sans même qu'Harry ne cherche à en rechaper **.** Ce n'est pas non plus son teint pâle et cette absence de respiration. Non, il le savait parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de faire du mal à Harry, toute sa vie. Que ce soit en faisant tuer ses parents, bien qu'il ait retourné sa veste aussitôt qu'il avait appris que c'était sa meilleure amie que le Lord voulait tuer. Que ce soit à l'école en l'accablant de tous les mots, alors que tout cela n'était que bien trop exagér **é** par son propre aveuglement à ne vouloir voir en lui que le fils de James Potter. Ou encore que ce soit pour hier, où il n'avait rien répondu, rien dit de ses sentiments.

 ** _Flash-back_**

J'étais en train de savourer mon premier soir de vacance, dans mes cachots avec un bon livre. La soirée avait laissé place doucement à une nuit tranquille peuplé **e** par le bruit des pages que je tournais. Ah **c** es vacances de Pâques commençaient à merveille, pour une fois tous les élèves à part Potter, allaient rentrer chez eux. Bon, bien sûr je devrais lui donner deux heures de cours quatre fois par semaine, ainsi que d'autres professeurs pour l'arrivée imminente de l'attaque du Lord Noir. Mais ce n'était pas si cher payé.

J'étais toujours plongé dans mon livre quand trois coups discrets frappèrent à la porte. Me demandant qui pouvait bien venir à une heure aussi tardive, je filai droit sur la porte pour y découvrir la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurai **s** pensé.

\- Potter ! _Dis-je froidement en cachant mon étonnement._ Que faites-vous, encore, en dehors de votre Tour à une heure pareil ? _Demandai-je cette fois-ci avec une once d'inquiétude depuis que j'avais remarqué que Potter était en pyjama._

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Professeur, il fallait que je vous parle, en privé. _Dit-il calmement mais son corps tremblait._

\- Entrez ! _Dis-je sec mais tout de même inquiet, Potter n'est jusque-là jamais venu pour me parler, et encore moins en pleine nuit de plus il avait l'air grandement perturbé._

\- Je… Je vous aime. _Me dit-il immédiatement après avoir fermé la porte._

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? _Dis-je menaçant pendant que mon cœur faisait une embard_ _ée_ _._ Si c'est une plaisanterie, sachez que ce n'est pas drôle Potter _!_ _Claqua sèchement ma voix comme pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en fait à cet instant._

\- Je ne vous mens pas Professeur ! _Dit-il sûr de lui et déterminé._

\- Je ne vous crois pas Potter. Maintenant partez avant que je ne vous colle jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! _Dis-je en colère._

J'ouvre la porte et lui fait signe de partir, il me regarde en s'approchant encore plus déterminé. Avant que j'ai pu réagir il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de mon corps quand j'entre-ouvris les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, de pure douceur, de pure tendresse et de pur bonheur pour mon cœur meurtri. Avant que j'eu **s** le temps de réagir Potter sortit dehors en me regardant, résigné et triste.

\- Je ne dirai rien, je ne demande rien. Enfin si… Juste une chose. Quand j'en aurai fini avec tout ça, vivez ou au moins essayez. _Dit-il avec un petit sourire._ Merci Professeur, pour tout. _Dit-il sincèrement avant de me laisser planter là._

Pendant plusieurs heures je me suis demandé ce que tout cela signifiait. Quand le sommeil m'emporta enfin j'avais opté pour deux options, soit Potter était devenu fou, ou alors il était sincère.

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

Mais avant qu'il puisse poser les doigts sur Harry pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucun battement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se mit à respirer fortement. Un bruit un peu plus loin détacha ses yeux des siens pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui aussi respirait de nouveau, Harry fut en deux secondes sur ses pieds tout comme le Lord. Quand celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur Severus se rendant compte de sa trahison, le sort vola vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que lever sa baguette, Harry s'interposa et prit le sort de plein fouet. Il en eut le souffle coupé, impossible de prononcer un seul mot, il suivit donc son instinct. Il pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et l'Avada Kedavra sortis sans qu'il n'ait eu à parler.

Harry tourna la tête vers Severus qui pour la première fois avait perdu son masque impassible. Une once de joie se trouvait dans ce regard un peu perdu, n'ayant pas vu qu'Harry avait pris le sort à sa place. Rassuré, Harry s'écroula au sol.

HPSS HPSS

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'Harry avait affronté Voldemort. Après avoir appelé le Ministre, plusieurs Aurors ainsi qu'un Médicomage pour certifier l'heure de la mort du Lord Noir, ils avaient tout bonnement brûlé son corps loin de là. Harry c'était une autre histoire. Il était tombé dans un coma magique dont personne n'avait pu l'en sortir. Le sort reçu était un sort vicieux qui paralyse les poumons assez longtemps pour provoquer une asphyxie. Personne ne savait si Harry Potter allait se réveiller un jour, et si un tel jour arrivait, ils ne savaient pas si le manque d'oxygène ne l'aurait pas affecté au niveau cérébral.

Les visites à l'infirmerie étaient nombreuses et régulières. Albus avait obtenu de le garder à Poudlard argumentant qu'à Ste Mangouste ils ne lui faisaient rien de plus qu'attendre, et que si par malheur Harry venait à mourir, il aurait certainement préféré que ça soit à Poudlard qu'à tout autre endroit. Par manque de place, Ste Mangouste avait accepté, de plus il y avait moins de chance qu'une photo de l'élu dans le coma se retrouve dans le journal.

Harry était dans une salle de quarantaine, seuls ses amis proches et les Weasley pouvaient venir. Albus Dumbledore venait quotidiennement s'enquérir de l'état de son protégé, le pétillement dans ses yeux avait depuis le jour de la bataille disparu. En réalité la morosité était palpable dans une grande partie du corps professoral, ainsi que des élèves. Mais il y avait une personne qui supportait encore plus mal tout cela, et il le faisait payer… A ses élèves !

Depuis ce fameux jour Severus Snape étaient devenu encore plus exécrable que jamais. Vengeant sa propre inaptitude à protéger Harry, il ne dormait plus, passait ses nuits à errer dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un jeune homme sous sa cape… Mais il n'y avait personne, et trop peu d'élèves à punir. Il se rendit compte qu'étrangement, il n'avait trouvé que peu de personnes autres que Potter à errer dans les couloirs la nuit. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il voulait fuir ses sentiments mais ne le pouvait pas. Il aimait Harry, et cela il l'avait clairement compris quand Harry était venu lui avouer ses propres sentiments. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien fait avec le Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait que se demander jusqu'où ils seraient allés ce soir-là, s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait en retour.

En y réfléchissant, Severus avait compris que le but d'Harry n'avait pas été de lui faire dire qu'il l'aimait, ni le contraire d'ailleurs. Harry voulait lui dire, parce qu'il savait, il savait que cette monstruosité de serpent vicieux allait venir le lendemain. Et il savait, ou du moins pensait avec certitude qu'il allait mourir. Severus s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir vu les signes, les gestes désespérés. Un baisé de lui, c'est tout ce qu'Harry avait souhaité avant de mourir. Cette pensée broyait le cœur de Severus à chaque instant, il avait encore la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, et ne voulait pas que ce soit le seul et unique baisé.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Snape, donc une grande partie de Poudlard, disaient qu'il était encore plus exécrable à cause de la mort de son maître. Ceux qui le connaissaient, où qui avaient appris à le faire, voyaient dans le double jeu de Snape, cette souffrance intense de ne pas voir le jeune garçon se réveiller. Malgré ses mots tranchants, l'infirmière l'avait très bien compris.

\- Vous ne voulez pas aller le voir Severus ? _Demanda Pomfresh._

\- Pourquoi irai-je donc le voir ? Je fais des potions pour essayer de réveiller ce stupide gamin, c'est déjà pas mal ! _Dit-il venimeux._ Il aurait dû me laisser mourir cet idiot de Gryffondor… _Dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible._

Ce jour-là, elle avait compris. Severus aurait préféré mourir pour qu'Harry vive car la douleur que le jeune homme puisse mourir d'un instant à l'autre était insupportable. Elle comprit pourquoi Severus s'était avancé le premier le jour de la bataille, elle comprit le geste d'Harry, elle comprit pourquoi Severus était de glace, prêt à exploser au moindre choc. Ils étaient amoureux. Le comment et le pourquoi lui importait peu, tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'au moins deux vies, voire trois, étaient en jeu. Par contre il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas comprise, c'était pourquoi Severus, une petite semaine avant les vacances, s'était mis à venir voir Harry en cachette. Il croyait peut-être qu'en venant la nuit ou quand elle regardait ailleurs, elle n'allait pas s'en apercevoir, mais c'était son infirmerie ! Et elle était tenue de savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passait ! Ce qui l'a laissé encore plus perplexe c'est que Severus parlait au garçon, sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre ceci dit.

Ce que Pomfresh ne savait pas, c'était que Severus avait entendu, au détour d'un couloir, Miss Granger dire au dernier fils Weasley que dans le monde moldu ont disaient que les gens dans le coma pouvaient tout entendre, alors elle tentait de demander à Harry de se réveiller. C'est vrai que niveau Psychomagie, le monde sorcier était pas mal en retard, Severus voulait essayer, si ça pouvait aider…

HPSS HPSS

Severus entra dans la petite chambre, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'occupant de la pièce. Il était rassuré de voir la respiration faible mais régulière du jeune homme. Il s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche d'Harry et le regarda un long moment après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Il faisait nuit, la pièce était presque dans l'obscurité bien que la lumière de la lune éclairait assez pour voir le visage blafard d'Harry. Puis pris d'une soudaine colère il se releva d'un coup.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Il est temps que cela cesse. Réveillez-vous ! _Ordonna-t-il froidement._

Il crut voir un doigt d'Harry se lever légèrement. Mais dans le noir il n'en était pas sûr. Il attendit mais rien de plus ne se passa, à son plus grand désespoir. Alors il se laissa totalement aller à sa colère,

\- Stupide Gryffondor ! Il fallait que vous vous interposiez n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-il en commençant à faire les cents pas._ Le complexe du Héros bien sûr ! Il va falloir soigner ça, c'est intolérable ! Comme si j'en valais la peine espèce de cornichon !

Cette fois-ci il stoppa net, étant presque certain d'avoir vu les sourcils du jeune homme se froncer. Toute sa colère s'envola comme elle était venue. Il s'affala sur la chaise, vidé. Après des semaines à bouillonner, il était vide. Il resta un moment devant le jeune homme sans dire un mot. Puis repartis. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était affalé dans son lit, sans avoir le courage de mettre un pyjama, et s'était endormis pour une nuit qui dura plus de six heures cette fois-ci.

HPSS HPSS

\- J'ai vu Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, ils partaient pour prendre le train. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient tristes de partir sans toi ou triste de ne pas pouvoir rester mais… Tu leurs manques vraiment tu sais… _Dit Severus tout en tenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne en la caressant avec son pouce._ Tu leur manque et pas qu'à eux… Tu manques à une grande partie de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si tu les entends mais les Weasley viennent tous les jours à tour de rôle, c'est dire s'ils te considèrent comme ta famille… _Dit-il d'une voix que rare ont pu entendre de la part de Severus Snape._

Il restait hypnotisé par ce corps dont il épiait le moindre geste, le moindre frémissement. Parfois il aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelque chose, mais rien de plus ne se passait, et il commençait à avoir peur. Il reprit son monologue encore plus triste qu'il ne l'avait commencé.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour t'avoir si longtemps balancé à la figure que tu n'étais qu'un enfant capricieux qui avait vécu comme un roi. J'étais trop aveuglé, ça n'excuse pas tout je sais… Mais je suis vraiment désolé. Après l'occlumencie, après la guerre, j'ai pu analyser enfin correctement. J'ai fini par laisser tomber toutes ses conneries que j'essayais de me faire croire. Que tu es comme ton père. C'est faux, et je l'ai compris ! _Dit-il d'un ton ferme en sentant la petite main dans la sienne se resserrer à peine une seconde._

Il leva légèrement le coin des lèvres dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire, petit, mais bien présent. Puis il se leva, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement pas plus.

HPSS HPSS

\- Comment va votre patient Poppy ? _Demanda le vénérable Albus avec une inquiétude qui était maintenant quotidienne dans la voix._

\- Il est stable, je ne vois, moi, aucun changement, aucun mouvement. _Soupira-t-elle de dépit._

\- Tant que son état est stable… J'aimerais qu'il se réveille mais cela prendra du temps. _Dit-il en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres._

\- Et votre patient à vous, comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres._

\- J'ai bien peur que ses mots ne soient que pour lui, Poppy. Il est encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Et il est hors de question qu'on lui en parle sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres et de ne pas faire avancer notre plan. _Dit-il sévère en la regardant._

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça marchera Albus ?

\- Nous ne sommes jamais sûr de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de fortes probabilités que je puisse avoir raison, mais seul le temps nous le dira. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse réellement se laisser sortir de ce coma.

\- Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour accélérer le processus ? _Demanda Poppy sans vraiment y croire._

\- Il se pourrait que nous puissions tenter quelque chose… _Répondit Albus avec un pétillement dans les yeux que personne n'avait vu depuis plusieurs mois._

HPSS HPSS

Un soir devant l'infirmerie, un homme attendait dans l'ombre. Il avait vu Albus Dumbledore entrer quelques instant plus tôt, c'était déjà étrange qu'il vienne aussi tard, mais en plus il entendait des éclats de voix. Il s'approcha lentement pour écouter Poppy et Albus qui se disputaient.

\- Il en est hors de question Albus ! _Vociféra Poppy hors d'elle._

\- Je crains bien de ne pas avoir le choix…

\- Mais Albus, ils ne feront rien de plus. _Dit-elle avant de reprendre choquée après un instant de silence._ Attendez Albus, ne me dites pas qu'ils veulent le transformer en cobaye ?

\- Ils veulent essayer de le réveiller Poppy. Je ne pense malheureusement rien pouvoir faire pour le moment, il va falloir attendre pour leur prouver que leurs traitements ne sert à rien.

\- Harry Potter est mon patient ! _Dit-elle avec force._ Ils ne feront pas de lui un cobaye ! De plus on ne connais même pas les séquelles qu'il pourrait avoir, prendre le risque serait trop grand !

\- Je sais Poppy… _Dit-il tristement._

\- Quand ? _Dit-elle résignée et toujours en colère._

\- Demain matin à neuf heures. Il sera transféré dans la section la plus sécurisée et contrôlée. Je suis désolé Poppy.

Albus Dumbledore partit de l'infirmerie, en passant sans voir Severus Snape dissimulé dans l'ombre. Celui-ci avait le cœur battant douloureusement. Il savait ce qu'était un cobaye, quelqu'un dont le cas est désespéré et sur qui on utilise de multiples potions ou sort pour essayer d'avoir une réaction à tout prix. Le fait que ce soit le Garçon-qui-à-vaincu ne change rien, c'est même le contraire, ils allaient essayer de le réveiller au plus vite et ce par tous les moyens. Sans se soucier des séquelles supplémentaires que cela peut ajouter à son futur déjà plus qu'incertain.

Quelques minutes après que les pas du directeur se soient évanouis dans le couloir, la lumière de l'infirmerie s'éteint. Comme à son habitude, il entre en désactivant les sorts de détection de Pomfresh et se glisse comme chaque nuit dans la chambre d'Harry Potter. Il le regarda un instant, il était toujours aussi pâle, mais sa respiration était un peu moins difficile que la première fois qu'il était venu, il y a maintenant trois semaines de cela. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'asseoir sur la chaise, il prit sa main dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts et s'assit sur le lit. Pendant presque trois mois il avait fui Harry, n'était jamais venu le voir. Il avait eu peur, trop peur de le voir, qu'il soit plus mort que vivant. Pourtant depuis trois semaines il dormait beaucoup mieux, il le voyait respirer, tout n'était pas perdu. Chaque fois qu'Harry montrait un mouvement, son cœur était empli de joie, surtout que ces gestes étaient apparemment, uniquement pour lui. Il avait entendu Poppy dire qu'elle ne sentait aucun mouvement, même quand elle parlait. Lui, si.

\- Harry. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? _Demanda-t-il désespéré._ Tout le monde t'attend pour faire la fête, enfin. Tu leur manques tellement… Tu me manques tellement. _Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien_. _Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa légèrement en murmurant ses derniers mots._ Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir compris tes mots d'adieux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Pendant que Severus versa des larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissé couler depuis la mort de Lily, Harry resserra sa main dans celle de Severus, une bonne dizaine de seconde. Bien plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Ce geste ne changeait rien, il avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il resta quelque instant dans cette position, il crut sentir plusieurs fois la main serrée la sienne. Il se leva et retourna dans ses cachots.

HPSS HPSS

Deux personnes dans un bureau discutaient devant un journal. **_« Harry Potter, notre sauveur, disparait au sein même de Ste Mangouste ! »_**

\- Ne me refaite plus jamais ça Albus ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu Harry passer dans la cheminée avec deux Aurors et deux Médicomages _! Dit-elle venimeuse avec tout de même une pointe d'humour dans la voix._

\- Il faut avouer, que notre cher ami à bien joué son jeu. J'ai même douté jusqu'à la dernière minute. _Dit-il en souriant lui aussi._

Oh que oui il avait douté, ils avaient tous les deux doutés. Quand Kingsley, le Ministre remplaçant en personne était venu lui dire que Ste Mangouste devait récupérer Harry pour essayer par tous les moyens de le faire se réveiller. Kingsley lui-même n'était pas d'accord avec cet ordre, mais n'étant qu'en remplacement en attendant les élections ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu faire autrement, surtout après avoir repoussé cela pendant plusieurs semaines.

Albus avait prévu, dans le pire des cas, de faire appel à un très bon ami à Ste Mangouste pour sortir au plus vite Harry de là, mais il se doutait que Severus ne le laisserait pas partir. Et Merlin, il avait bien failli frôler la crise cardiaque quand il avait vu partir Harry. Mais son Severus avait de la ressource, il avait transformé un objet en Portoloin qui avait fait transplaner le garçon à peine arrivé à Ste Mangouste.

Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps, Severus avait pensé à tout. Si Harry avait disparu à Poudlard les soupçons se seraient portés sur les personnes présentes, alors que là, la chance avait bien fait les choses. Harry avait été installé dans sa chambre, tout le monde s'était tourné à peine quelques minutes et en se retournant il avait disparu. Le destin avait vraiment bien fait les choses. Il avait bien évidement dû faire semblant d'être courroucé par cette perte, il avait dû courir à Ste Mangouste puis au Ministère, mais même l'interrogatoire de toutes les personnes ayant vu Harry ce jour-là, où ayant été au courant, valait largement la peine de le savoir en sécurité.

HPSS HPSS

Severus était dans sa chambre depuis plus de cinq jours, il y vivait presque. Cinq jours qu'il avait mis un bracelet à la cheville d'Harry, un Portoloin en réalité, qui le fit transplaner à dix heures piles dans la maison de son enfance. Oh il s'était préparé, baguette en main à attendre Harry et les éventuelles personnes qui auraient pu avoir touché Harry à ce moment-là, merci Merlin, il n'y avait eu personne. Et ces quelques heures plus tard quand il avait vu Albus transplaner avec son Phoenix qu'il avait pensé que tout était déjà terminé, mais non, il lui avait juste sourit en lui demandant des nouvelles d'Harry et lui avait dit qu'il serait certainement mieux tous deux dans ses cachots. L'endroit où personne n'irait chercher.

Cela faisait donc cinq jours qu'il parlait à son Gryffondor et que celui-ci avait de plus en plus de réaction. C'était maintenant assez souvent qu'Harry serrait la main de Severus, et parfois fronçait des sourcils quand celui-ci disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Severus ne savait pas en se réveillant ce jour-là, que l'un de ses souhaits allait enfin se réaliser. N'ayant pas de seconde chambre il dormait dans le même lit qu'Harry, essayant vainement d'instaurer une limite à son corps, qui dans son sommeil faisait bien ce qu'il voulait en se rapprochant doucement du jeune homme à côté de lui. Il passait de très bonnes nuits, à n'en pas douter, avec un corps chaud contre lui. Tous les matins il se réveillait collé au corps d'Harry, il aurait bien voulu rester ainsi mais sa conscience lui disait qu'il abusait presque du jeune homme. Déjà qu'à cause de la peau plus que fragile de celui-ci, il devait lui faire prendre un bain, au risque de lui arracher des morceaux de peaux ou de l'irriter très sévèrement.

Alors qu'il s'écartait rapidement du corps chaud d'Harry en rougissant, il vit ce qu'il espérait tant. Harry avait les yeux ouvert pour la première fois depuis le début de son coma.

\- Harry ? Harry tu m'entends _? Demanda Severus en le regardant dans les yeux pour que le garçon le voie._ Harry c'est… Severus Snape, est-ce que tu m'entends ? _Dit-il en prenant sa main qu'il sentit se resserrer sur la sienne._ Est-ce que tu peux serrer ma main une fois pour non et deux fois pour oui ? _Demanda-t-il le cœur battant._

Il crut presque qu'il allait pleurer quand il sentit sa main être serrée deux fois. S'en suivit une série de question qui fit battre le cœur de Severus à chaque fois qu'il sentait la main fragile mais douce d'Harry faire pression sur la sienne.

HPSS HPSS

 _ **POV Severus**_

Il fallut cinq jours à Harry pour pouvoir recommencer à bouger son corps seul, mais il fatiguait très rapidement. Albus avait bien évidement été mis au courant de cela, mais j'aurai préféré lui annoncer moi-même de façon plus traditionnel plutôt que de le voir entrer sans prévenir. Est-ce de ma faute si je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure puisqu'Harry était enfin réveillé ? Est-ce de ma faute s'il faut lui faire trois fois par jour des massages pour le re-muscler et éviter à sa peau plus que fragile de s'abîmer ? Est-ce de ma faute si, malgré le drap et le boxer d'Harry, le plaisir qu'il prenait à ce massage était plus qu'évident ? Merci Merlin, mon honneur à moi était sauf, ou presque, mon pantalon et ma robe de sorcier cachaient parfaitement mon état, pas mon rougissement par contre.

Bien sûr, après cet épisode Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir nous voir avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ainsi que quelques remarques qui nous firent rougir Harry et moi. Bien qu'extérieurement je paraissais agacé, au fond de moi j'étais heureux de voir de nouveau la vie en Harry, de le voir sourire et rougir de honte. Son rétablissement se passait merveilleusement bien, il avait un bon nombre de potions à prendre, et dormait plus de quinze heures par jour, mais tout s'améliorait. Albus avait conseillé à Harry de ne pas faire de magie pour le moment. Il n'y avait réellement qu'une seule ombre au tableau, Harry n'arrivait plus à parler. Aucun son, pas même un rire ou un petit cri ne voulait sortir.

Après plus d'une dizaine de jours, Harry avait de nouveau la force de tenir une plume, il pouvait donc m'écrire ce qu'il voulait me dire. Malgré cela, aucun de nous ne parla du pourquoi de sa présence dans mes cachots, je lui avais succinctement expliqué que des Médicomages étaient venus pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour devenir un cobaye, tout en expliquant ce que cela impliquait. Il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi plus ici qu'autre part, ni pourquoi il ne voyait pas ses amis et encore moins d'information sur le monde extérieur. Nous étions tous deux hors du monde et cela semblait nous convenir à tous les deux.

Notre relation ne fut pas évoquée avec des mots, il ne nous fallait que des gestes. Quand l'un de nous se réveillait dans les bras de l'autre au matin, nous ne nous séparions plus. Il était aussi devenu courant qu'une main parcoure le corps de l'autre, surtout que nous ne dormions tous deux qu'en bas de pyjama. Et quand Harry put se lever tout seul, bien que difficilement, pour prendre une douche, je l'avais naturellement accompagné… La douche s'était naturellement finie avec nos corps l'un contre l'autre, nos bouches ne voulant lâcher sa jumelle alors que nos mains s'activaient sur le sexe de l'autre. Les premières fois, les jambes d'Harry cédèrent sous le plaisir, trop d'effort, pourtant nous voulions recommencer à chaque fois.

Ces petits plaisirs nous suffisaient, je ne voulais pas épuiser Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Nous avons donc continué ainsi, sans nous préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait dehors et de l'avenir. Albus avait légèrement espacé ses visites à deux par semaine, comprenant certainement que nous avions besoin de nous trouver. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais défiler les jours dans le bonheur et dans la joie.

HPSS HPSS

Nous étions mi-août, cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Harry était sortis de son coma. Il avait repris bon nombre de kilos perdu, il pouvait se déplacer parfaitement seul et ne dormait plus que huit heures par nuit avec une sieste dans l'après-midi.

Poppy n'allait pas tarder à arriver après avoir menacé de faire exploser ma porte ou ma cheminée. J'avais confiance en mes sorts de protection, mais quand Poppy voulait voir un de ses malades, valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Nous avions su par Albus que Poppy avait été la première après lui à être au courant du réveil d'Harry. Ses amis furent les suivants, tout en ne sachant toujours pas où il se trouvait. Ils avaient demandé à voir Harry, mais il avait voulu être de nouveau assez en forme pour les voir. Il m'avait écrit un soir : « Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit aussi faible… », « Pour moi tu n'es pas faible Harry, tu es et resteras mon courageux Gryffondor ! » avais-je répondu avoir de recevoir un doux baisé en retour.

\- Harry… _Dis-je en voyant mon amour sortir de la chambre en boxer._ Bien que j'avoue adorer te voix ainsi presque nu… _Fis-je avec un petit sourire pervers._ Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir imaginer que Pomfresh soit d'accord avec moi…

Harry regarda la pendule et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure, la sieste avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il rougit et retourna à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu dans la chambre pour enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt. Quelques instants plus tard, trois coups à la porte nous avertir que Poppy était devant la porte. Harry s'assied sur le canapé avec sa plume et son parchemin vierge pendant que j'ouvre la porte à la terreur de l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Poppy, Albus, entrez… _Dis-je poliment alors qu'elle me passe sous le nez avec une rapidité que je ne lui aurais soupçonné, alors qu'Albus la suivit calmement en faisant un bref signe de tête pour nous saluer._

\- La prochaine fois que vous avez un de mes patients Severus, je n'attendrais pas plus d'un mois avant de le revoir ! _Fit-elle en colère._ Et vous Monsieur Potter, vous n'étiez pas attaché au lit à ce que je sache, vous auriez très bien pu passer me voir à l'infirmerie pour un examen de contrôle ! _Fit-elle toujours en colère en posant sa sacoche sur la table basse._

A la dernière phrase, Harry me regarda avec un sourire plus qu'entendu. Oh non, il n'a pas été attaché au lit, mais pourquoi pas… Poppy se retourna vers Harry sans voir notre échange visuel, par contre Albus le remarqua sans peine. Il s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil avec un petit sourire malicieux encore collé aux lèvres. La tempête Poppy Pomfresh l'avait empêché de dire un mot, apparemment il allait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie terminé.

Poppy lança un nombre impressionnant de sorts, une dizaine de parchemins avec plume à papote écrivaient les résultats.

\- On m'a dit que vous ne pouviez plus utiliser votre voix, est-ce toujours exact ? _Demanda-t-elle un peu plus poliment à Harry._

Harry hocha la tête en signa d'accord, oui malheureusement, cela était toujours exact… Mais soudainement la peur me prit, et si ce n'était pas tout ? Et si j'étais passé à côté d'autre chose ? Oui, Harry ne pouvait plus emmètre un son, mais il peut y avoir pire, une maladie, un effet secondaire… J'étais tellement heureux et en dehors de tout que je n'avais pas imaginé cette possibilité. Tellement concentré sur Harry que j'avais oublié la possibilité que quelque chose se cache en dessous de tout ça. Alors que je pensais que cette visite ne serait qu'une visite de routine pour nous dire ce que j'avais constaté, qu'Harry allait de mieux en mieux, j'avais omit le fait que Poppy émet un vrai diagnostique et qu'elle connaît bien plus de sort que moi… C'est donc dans l'angoisse la plus profonde que j'attends patiemment les résultats.

\- Bon, tout va pour le mieux ! _Fit Poppy, nous arrachant à tous des soupirs de soulagement._ Vous pouvez essayer de nouveau d'utiliser la magie, en informulé cela ne sera pas facile, mais vous êtes un puissant sorcier. _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire._ En ce qui concerne votre voix, je ne sais pas si c'est une séquelle du sort ou bien de votre coma. Je vous conseille la Médicomage Amy Jockings, spécialisé dans les comas magiques. _Dit-elle en sortant une petite carte de sa sacoche._ Envoyez-lui un hibou de ma part !

Aussi vite qu'elle avait débarqué elle reprit sa sacoche et fit demi-tour. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée elle se retourna vers nous.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir de nouveau réveillé Monsieur Potter. Et heureux ! _Fit-elle en me lançant un regard emplit de joie, puis elle partit sans un mot de plus._

\- Je vais vous laisser aussi les garçons, on se revoit dans quelques jours ! _Fit Albus en se levant._ Harry, c'est bientôt la rentrée, n'oublies pas de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Encore un peu de repos, ou reprendre en même temps que les autres élèves.

Harry prit son parchemin pour écrire : _« Comment vais-je faire si je n'arrive pas à lancer mes sorts ? »_ , fit-il soucieux.

\- Tu y arriveras avec un peu d'entraînement, j'en suis certain ! _Dit Albus en partant à son tour._

Harry avait le regard soucieux, ne se faisant pas confiance. Je sais qu'il voulait faire sa septième année avec ses amis, mais son handicape le freinait. J'étais pour ma part certain qu'Harry arriverait à s'en sortir, il l'avait fait en lançant le sortilège de mort sur Voldemort, et ce n'était pas rien avec un sort de cette puissance. Mais il est vrai que sa voix me manquait, je n'aurai jamais pu croire penser ça un jour.

\- Tu y arriveras… _Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras._ Le plus important c'est de se concentrer. Tu es doué et puissant, pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ? Accio Baguette d'Harry _! Dis-je en tendant la mienne._ Au lieu de t'inquiéter, tu ferais mieux d'essayer !

Harry se décolla de moi et prit sa baguette. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait si peu confiance en lui. Je me fais honte de l'avoir rabaissé depuis tant d'année, j'ai sûrement participé à ce fait. Ma gorge se serra face à cette culpabilité. Harry tendit sa baguette, pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passa.

\- Concentres-toi Harry, tu en es capable. _Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas trop perturber sa concentration._

Harry se concentra de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Puis soudainement, une fiole vola jusqu'à lui. Il regarda l'inscription, rougit et cacha la fiole dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais voulu faire ? _Demandai-je malicieusement, ayant reconnu ma potion de lubrifiant._

Harry fit non de la tête en rougissant encore plus. Je sors ma baguette en lançant moi aussi un informulé sur la fiole qui vola jusqu'à moi.

\- Du lubrifiant ? _Dis-je faussement surpris._ Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait être concentré, tu devais avoir une autre idée en tête… Concentres-toi sur ce que tu veux… Vraiment. _Fis-je lubrique._

Harry me sourit en me détaillant de la tête au pied, et d'un mouvement de baguette, je me retrouve complètement nu. Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline en continuant à me détailler, puis glisse sa baguette contre mon torse. Cela m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps, encore plus quand un sortilège de vibration sort de sa baguette, ce qui me fait légèrement haleter.

\- Je vois que tu as compris… Et réussi ! _Dis-je faiblement juste avant qu'il glisse sa baguette sur mon sexe._

Un léger cri de surprise sortit de ma bouche, j'écarte la main d'Harry, lui lance un sort pour qu'il soit nu lui aussi et me colle à lui. Mes lèvres cherchent et trouvent les siennes pour un baisé passionné. Harry se frotte à moi pour faire monter la tension qui est déjà élevée. Tout en ne détachant pas ses lèvres des miennes je le conduis jusqu'à la chambre pour l'allonger délicatement sur le lit.

Je ne sais pas quand nous avons lâché nos baguettes ou même la fiole de lubrifiant, mais je m'en rends compte qu'au moment où je descends mes doigts jusqu'à son érection. Je ne sais comment, Harry me tendit la fiole de lubrifiant. Je ne pose pas de question et en met sur mes doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? _Demandai-je anxieusement avant de commencer à préparer mon amour._

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis posa sa main sur son cœur avant de toucher le miens. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime ». Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je remonte le long de son corps pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ces même mots avant de l'embrasser doucement. Un doigt se fraya un chemin en lui, au bout d'un long moment j'en insérai doucement un deuxième qui le fit ralentir la cadence qu'il avait prise en allant à la rencontre de mes doigts. Mais assez rapidement le rythme se fit plus soutenu, je pris le temps de faire de légers mouvements de ciseau pour le préparer à un troisième doigt.

Doucement mes lèvres descendent vers le bas de son corps pour commencer une fellation qui lui fera oublier le troisième doigt que je glisse insidieusement avec les deux autres. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher sa prostate je pus la trouver, il se tendit en ayant un coup de bassin involontaire. Il tira légèrement sur mes cheveux pour que je remonte vers le haut. Il écarta encore plus les jambes pour me faire comprendre qu'il me voulait en lui.

Je n'avais pas besoin de demander s'il le voulait, c'était flagrant. C'est avec une douceur dont je ne me croyais pas capable que je me fonds doucement en lui. Je peux voir une légère grimace de douleur sur son visage, alors que mon sexe était entièrement en lui, je m'arrête pour qu'il s'habitue puis commence à faire un léger va et vient. Je touchais chaque parcelle de son corps, je l'embrassais tendrement, nous faisions l'amour doucement et tendrement. C'était vraiment merveilleux.

Puis mes coups de reins se firent plus puissant, plus brutaux alors qu'Harry semblait vouloir crier sans y arriver. Il haletait, sa tête partant d'un côté sur l'autre, nous arrivions au bout de notre plaisir. J'augmente encore la vitesse de mes coups de reins en grognant de plaisir, essayant vainement de retenir la jouissance qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Dans un dernier coup de rein je jouis dans mon amour pendant que lui aussi partis dans les limbes du plaisir. Après m'être retiré de lui et allongé tout contre son corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Il me regarda dans les yeux en souriant, puis posa sa main contre mon cœur. Mes mains glissèrent une fois de plus sur son corps, lentement, sensuellement, réactivant doucement notre plaisir.

HPSS HPSS

Harry était diplômé depuis plus d'un an, nous avions contacté la Médicomage que nous Angleterre comme ailleurs dans le monde, mais personne n'avait pu l'aider. Nous revenions toujours avec la même réponse : _« Cela peut revenir du jour au lendemain, où bien ne jamais revenir. »_. Ça a été une grande épreuve pour Harry, mais il a fini par l'accepter. Sa voix aussi me manquait, je n'avais que mon souvenir pour me rappeler de ses mots que j'avais adoré entendre : « Je vous aime ».

J'aurai adoré entendre le _« Oui »_ d'Harry quand je lui ai demandé sa main. Et j'aurai adoré l'entendre pour notre mariage dans quelques heures. Mais l'avoir près de moi, être aimé autant que je l'aime me suffit amplement. Ses gestes sont autant explicites que peuvent être les mots.

Je regarde mon amour allongé tout contre moi, nous allons devoir nous lever dans quelques minutes. Je me repasse nos deux dernières années, remplies d'épreuves mais aussi d'un intense bonheur. La faculté d'Harry à faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa magie avait grandement aidé, il pouvait lancer n'importe quel sort et parfois même sans baguette pour les sorts les plus simple. Il pouvait maintenant écrire ce qu'il voulait dans les airs par la simple pensée et pouvait même faire en sorte qu'une seule personne puisse lire ce qu'il écrivait. Chaque jour que je passais à ses côtés me prouvait qu'il était vraiment exceptionnel.

La matinée passa en un éclair. Je ne pouvais enlever le sourire qui me collait au visage depuis deux années maintenant. Encore moins maintenant que je tenais les mains d'Harry alors qu'Albus prononçait le sortilège du rituel d'union, des liens magiques en or entourant nos mains unies.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ? _Me demanda un Albus d'un sourire éclatant, des étoiles pleins les yeux comme tous ceux présents._

\- Oui, je le veux. _Dis-je ému._

\- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Severus Tobias Snape ? _Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Des lettres couleurs or s'affichèrent au-dessus de nous. Je regarde une seconde l'inscription avant de regarder de nouveau Harry, sachant que je pourrais lire sur ses lèvres les mots que j'aurai voulu entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche et tout le monde le regarda, ému, sauf que nous fûmes tous surpris, lui y compris. Quand nous pûmes entendre distinctement.

\- Oui… _Fit-il d'une toute petite voix, s'arrêtant de surprise._ Oui, je le veux. _Dit-il de nouveau d'une voix plus forte._

Alors que ses yeux étaient déjà remplis de larme de joie depuis le début de la cérémonie, cette fois-ci il pleura pour de bon, et je ne pus empêcher mes propres larmes de couler sur mes joues.

\- Par la magie de Merlin… _Fit Albus tout aussi ému que nous._ Je vous déclare unis l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les liens magiques brillèrent un peu plus fort et se fondirent de nos mains pour disparaître. Une puissante aura me traversa, l'union était réussie. Nous scellons donc notre union avec un grand plaisir en nous embrassant amoureusement, après quelques secondes nous pouvons entendre les applaudissements de nos invités, mais je pus entendre clairement Harry me parler au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime tellement Severus… Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime… _Fit Harry alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre d'une joie indescriptible._

Fin


End file.
